starlitpeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Polybius Cipher
Not an SP Character (waits for gasps of "There was a Cipher not in existence in SP?!" and outraged shouts of "How could you drag another roleplay into the Cipher Abyss?!" to calm down), but I made him recently for the Academy of Next Gens wall roleplay and think he's interesting enough to make a page for. ''---'' Polybius Cipher "I think we should just end things here, while you know me for who I am instead of the monster my parents are bound to turn me into... Please, no, don't cry, it's not you. I love you. I'm so sorry, Ursa. It's just... It's for the best, really, I'm sure of it..." -Polybius breaking up with Ursa, the first person he was close to. -- Basic Information -- Relation Information -- Appearance He can change forms, but he is currently and most commonly in a human-like one. He has tan skin, one light blue eye (right) and one rose gold eye (left), and fairly long (down to the bottom of his neck), black hair. His canine teeth are longer and more pointed than usual, giving him a slightly intimidating smile and his ears are pointed at the top, like elf ears. He usually wears a black vest with an extremely pale pink undershirt, a fiery (looks like it's made of flames) pinkish bowtie, black pants, and black shoes. He also normally has a necklace with a gold triangle pendant and an eye patch over his left eye. -- Personality He's quite mopey, willing to admit that he's most likely going to end up going down the same, or at least a very similar road, as his parents. Depending on who approaches him, he can either be friendly or nervous and shy, since he enjoys talking to those who want to talk to him, but isn't always sure how the conversation will end. He is extremely afraid of his parents, especially his father, and is also afraid of any kind of punishment due to the kinds they give. -- Past, Present, and Future Past Polybius didn't start out as a Cipher, he was originally just an unpopular orphan in Gravity Falls that just happened to have the misfortune of gaining the attention of Bill and Pyronica, who were searching for a new "Heir to Chaos," since all of the others had run away, been taken by their other parent, or were dead. He was kidnapped in the middle of the night and subjected to experiments using science and spells to make him more Cipher-like. This really worked appearance-wise and he was even given a few powers, such as being able to make deals sealed with flames and reading minds, however, his personality was not changed and, since he wasn't truly a Cipher, he wasn't able to handle the harsh parenting he recieved and ended up an emotional wreck until he went to Static Academy. When he reached Static Academy, he had a rough start, immediately knocking himself unconscious since his ability to teleport was extremely glitchy. After he woke up, the first person he met was Magic Girl, which didn't help his nerves since she almost immediately turned a deer upside down and melted it. However, things got better quickly as he made friends and started to gain River's trust. Eventually, everything was almost perfect. Magic Girl was reformed and almost everyone got along. The only remaining problem was his dad paying him "visits." However, by the end of the year when he graduated, he finally got the courage to stand up for himself and started to gain some respect from his parents, who had given up on trying to turn him into a being of chaos, since it was obviously a waste of time that they could be using to plan the next apocalypse or train someone who actually wanted to take over the world. ... Present W.I.P! ... Future W.I.P! -- Gallery I made the first picture for practice and then copied it back into the program because I found an 'Invert Colors' option. Polybius.png|Ponybius (Base-Editing Practice) Polybius (Inverted Colors).png|Ponybius (Inverted Colors) Polybius Cipher (Gravity Falls Next Gen).JPG|Polybius Without Eyepatch Polybius (With Eyepatch).JPG|Polybius With Eyepatch